


By my side, always.

by Mockingbird_22



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22/pseuds/Mockingbird_22
Summary: Mick and Len have some well deserved time alone after Len is rescued after the occulus explosion and some declarations are made.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wfricke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wfricke/gifts).



> For Snowflakesandlightning on tumblr who prompted this. Prompt was to use the line: “My body I’ve always given away freely. My heart? Not so much.”

It had taken some doing, but with the help of Team Flash Len had been brought back from the time stream. Mick was so incredibly pleased that he’d been unharmed, although he’d never show that in public. No, that was saved for the private moments when it was just the two of them. Like right now lying in bed together with Len’s head resting on Mick’s broad shirtless chest, Mick’s fingers rubbing gentle circles into Len’s back.

Len hadn’t even wanted sex when they were alone in one of the nicer safe houses. Len didn’t ask for Mick to pull him into bed and hold him, but Mick knew anyway and could read the situation. Wanted to keep Len safe with a strong, soothing presence surrounding him.

“Just cos you’re back Lenny, after whatever you went through, don’t mean things have to be different than before. Us, blowing off steam together, we can still do that if ya want, don’t have to be anything more or exclusive or whatever. Never were before,” Mick said.

“You know me, Mick. My body I’ve always given away freely. My heart? Not so much. But doesn’t mean I don’t want to,” Len raised his head to catch Mick’s gaze briefly. “I’ve always separated sex and love, emotion, had to. Had needs to take care of without things getting messy. Recently, all I had was time to think and I know now I have something different I need.” Len paused, “I need you, partner. By my side, always.”

Mick knew something must have happened when Len was alone and lost to bring this on but he’d never really opened up like that and Mick certainly wasn’t gonna interrupt and break the moment. After all, it’s not like Mick could disagree at all. He almost wanted to make a joke or something about Len finally accepting his feelings but now wasn’t the time for that.

There were possibly no words to describe how he felt about his oldest friend, the love of his life. But Mick knew a “Sure thing, Lenny,” would tell Len everything he needed to know.

They kissed slowly - with passion, but no urgency, until they had to break apart to breathe. Mick wrapped Len up in his arms and held him close, realising this was all he ever needed. Better than the rush and thrill of any heist, well most of the time at least.

“G’night Lenny”.

“Night Mick.”

It didn’t take long after that for both to fall into a well-deserved sleep, in each other’s arms, smiles on both their faces.

Everything else about them could wait for tomorrow.


End file.
